Little Scenes
by origin-of-promise
Summary: A collection of rather short play scenes about Twilight and possibly New Moon...whatever I feel like writing. Should be very interesting, so please read and review.
1. Conversation After Bella

**A/N: This is my first time trying out playwright structure, so be kind. I'm planning on this fic being a collection of little scenes from **_**Twilight**_** (hence the name) that won't necessarily go together. So don't try to make it seem logical in that way. This one takes place the evening after the first day Bella and Edward meet. Please review--I'd love to hear what you think!**

_(Conversation after Bella.)_

_The characters are in the forest, sprawled across from each other on barely-moist earth that smells of decaying leaves and rain. The canopy of leaves spreads above them, but every few feet a ray of sunlight penetrates the thick maze of branches to make the ground and the young figures on it dappled with light. The atmosphere is heavy; both characters stare across the small space between them, regret clearly written across the young man's face, hard indifference on the girl's. The silence stretches out as they are absorbed in the stare, but somehow it doesn't become awkward. Then the leaves rustle in a soft, unseen breeze, and the girl shifts, sighs softly.)_

Alice: _(running a hand through her short, spiky hair)_ So...a human? _(She sighs again and places her hands in her lap, trying to stop fidgeting.)_

Edward _(nods):_ I'm going to have to stay away from school for a while.

_(Another moment of silence in which Alice meets his gaze and nods, understanding.)_

Alice: You can't afford to lose control. Not with her, nor anyone. Especially here.

Edward: I know. Carlisle would... _(He lets his words trail off.)_

Alice: What's she like?

Edward _(Looks at her, lets out a sharp bark of a laugh):_ Don't you know?

Alice _(Her gaze softens and her body stills.):_ Perhaps. I wanted to hear it from you.

Edward _(Relenting):_ Too perfect. She...It took more control than I thought I had not to...set myself on her...in biology. _(His perfect reserve breaks and a strangled expression crosses his face before he blurts out the next words)_ How am I going to make it through sitting next to her, Alice?

_(Alice looks sympathetically at him, her eyes wise. She knows something--she has seen something with her talent, most likely, but Edward doesn't pester her. She will tell him when the time comes.)_

Alice: What is her name?

Edward _(His voice short):_ Bella.

Alice _(whispering):_ Beautiful.

Edward: I want to be with her. _(He bites down on his lip and turns away, as if this confession is shameful.)_

Alice: You need to build up resistance against her. Otherwise... _(She doesn't bother to finish her sentence; Edward knows her dark meaning.)_

Edward: I'm weak._ (His voice is bitter.)_

Alice _(Looks at him sharply as she stands up, brushing off the seat of her pants)_ Not true. It happens, Edward. Look at the rest of our family.

_(Edward is silent, staring up at his sister from the ground.)_

Alice: I need to go see Jasper.

Edward: Go. I'm staying here for a little longer.

_(Alice nods and begins to turn away.)_

Edward: You'll help me, won't you? _(He sounds desperate.) _With Bella? I know I have to learn to control myself, but...what if I don't want to stay away from her?_(He is silent for a moment, staring at the back of her head.)_ You'll help me find a way?

Alice _(turns back and smiles softly. A ray of sunlight hits her face, making it sparkle spectacularly):_ Of course. _(She pauses.)_ Bella. _(She shakes her head and begins walking away.) _Oh, Edward.

_(Alice takes off in a run, and Edward is left staring into space, fighting with his emotions as he hears the echo of Alice's chuckle.)_

Edward _(Wondering, as if trying the sound on his tongue):_ Bella.

_The forest becomes quiet again, except for the soft cooing of birds somewhere above Edward. He lays back, staring up at the glowing green leaves, appearing to be lost in his thoughts. A breeze rustles his hair, his clothing, and the reader leaves him in the clearing, twirling a dark-petaled flower in his hand._


	2. Outside Her Window

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! I know a lot more people are reading but not reviewing--so if you do read it, I'd love to hear your feedback! (It doesn't take much time...) Haha. This one's shorter than the first, but not bad. Enjoy!**

_(Outside Her Window)_

_It is night outside; the sky is dark but cloudy, making it impossible to see the stars or moon. The empty bedroom's window is open, and a heavy, humid breeze stirs the curtains. A computer screen glows from the desk in the corner, and the room is tidy--almost _too_ tidy, with the look of being cleaned too thoroughly. The bed is unmade, however, and homework papers are spread across the rumpled covers. It is silent until footsteps are heard in the hallway outside, and the door swings open to admit Bella._

Bella: God! _(She storms over to her computer and jiggles the mouse, bringing the machine to life.)_

God.

_(Edward, watching her from his invisible place on the roof outside her window, covers a smile with his hand. Bella checks her e-mail, sees the new messages from her mother.)_

Bella _(frowning)_: Why does she e-mail me so much? _(Sighing in defeat as her eyes scan the letter)_ Yeah, you love me. That's why I moved here. Damn. _(She types a quick but thought-out reply, then shuts the computer down and cleans up her homework.)_

Edward _(shaking his head, his voice quiet)_: Bella.

Bella _(flopping on her bed)_: Edward. _(She lets out a strangled scream and punches a pillow.)_ Dammit! Damn _him!_

Edward _(again, his voice is barely a breath):_ Too late. _(He chuckles softly.)_

Bella _(muttering to herself):_ What is wrong with me? Damn. Where is that CD Phil gave me? _(She rummages around in the drawer of her nightstand and comes out with a CD case and a walkman.)_ Hmm. _(She peers at the writing.)_ This crap? Oh well...might as well try it.

_(Edward is full-out laughing now, but silently, his body shaking. Bella stuffs the headphones over her ears and lays back on her bed. Edward can hear the heavy music playing, it is so loud.)_

Bella: Damn Edward. _(She groans.)_ Oh!_ (She looks interested, suddenly.)_ This is actually okay...Shit. I won't think about him! _(She gets up, clutching the CD player, to close the window; Edward fades into the darkness. Then she crawls under the covers, the music on repeat.)_ Stupid, stupid...Watch me listen to this until I memorize every damn song...

Edward _(watching her as she falls asleep, trying to avert his gaze from the tears on her cheeks.)_ Good-night, Bella. Beautiful Bella.

_(He leaves. End scene.)_


End file.
